Recordações
by Crica
Summary: Um momento de pura ternura entre os irmãos.


**Recordações **

É madrugada de 2 de maio. Dean segue na direção do Chevy Impala e Sam cochila ao seu lado no banco do carona. Ainda é noite e a estrada está deserta. As curvas em declive, a vegetação criando sombras que passam depressa. Uma reta, afinal. O silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som do motor e do atrito dos pneus no asfalto. Mais alguns minutos .

Dean acionou a seta e entrou no acostamento.Parou e, ainda dentro do carro, observou o apagar das últimas estrelas e uma pontinha do sol surgir no horizonte, dando um tom alaranjado ao céu. Sorriu.

-Dean... – Sam despertou – o que houve ? Algum problema?

-Não,Sammy, tudo bem. Só parei para esticar as pernas.

-Por que não me acordou ? – Sam quis saber, esfregando os olhos e ajeitando-se no banco do carro – Eu posso dirigir se está cansado.

-Já disse que estou bem. Volte a dormir. – Dean abriu a porta.

-Aonde você vai ?

-Vou dar uma volta.

-Aqui, no meio do nada ?

-Na praia, Sam, na praia.

Sam não entendeu bem o que o irmão dissera. Olhou pela janela do automóvel e viu o oceano. Acompanhou-o com a vista enquanto este descia pelas pedras, tirando a jaqueta, a camisa e as botas que largou na areia. O sol crescia na divisa do céu com o mar, criando um rastro dourado de luz no espelho d'água. As gaivotas apareceram dançando no ar e, rápidas, mergulhavam em busca de alimento.Nem uma nuvem maculava aquele imenso azul que ganhava mais cor a cada minuto.

Dean permaneceu de pé junto à água ,onde as ondas espocavam na areia,molhando-lhe as pernas do jeans. Com os olhos fixos no infinito, refletindo a luz do amanhecer nas lágrimas contidas, respirou profundamente e trouxe um largo sorriso ao rosto. O vento o tocava com suavidade. Deixou cair as pálpebras e duas pequenas gotas cristalinas rolaram-lhe pela face. Só percebeu a presença do caçula quando já era tarde. Limpou rapidamente o rosto, tentando disfarçar.

-Dean... Tudo bem ?

-Decidiu sair da toca ?

-Qual é, Dean ? O que está acontecendo com você ? Está estranho hoje.

-Não é nada.- encarou o mar novamente e voltou-se para o irmão - É seu aniversário,cara! - e abraçou-o com vontade – Parabéns,irmãozinho!

-Obrigado. – Sam retribuiu o abraço – Mas não me enrola, vai.

-Eu só pensei em fazer algo diferente. Afinal, é um dia especial.

-Tá, mas aqui ?

-Por que não ? Adoro praia . Você sabe disso. Pensei em darmos um mergulho, relaxar um pouco, talvez.

-Nunca vi você viajar 320 milhas para ir à praia dar um mergulho. Eu posso ser ingênuo, mas não sou idiota.

-Você não lembra, não é ? – Dean deu uns passos para trás e sentou-se na areia.

-Lembrar de que ? – Sam acompanhou o irmão e ajeitou-se ao seu lado.

-Nós já estivemos aqui antes. Há muito tempo.

-Sério ?

-Era seu aniversário.

-Não me lembro disso.

Dean levou alguns segundos para organizar os pensamentos e segurar a emoção que insistia em vir à tona. Então, explicou :

-O pai nos deixou num quarto alugado numa cidadezinha perto daqui e saiu para caçar não sei o que.

-Como sempre... – Sam comentou com um ar entristecido.

-Pois é. Nós estávamos naquele lugar há algum tempo e ele tinha nos matriculado na escola, sabe ? Foi o seu primeiro ano na escola. Devia ter uns cinco, seis anos.

-Como eu não me lembro dessas coisas ?

-Sei lá. Mas o fato é que, quando voltávamos, depois da aula, você veio todo o caminho falando como tinha se divertido, como era bom ter crianças do seu tamanho para brincar e... isso... Parecia pinto no lixo.- o rapaz tinha os braços estendidos sobre as pernas dobradas e os olhos fixos no mar.

-Eu devia estar mesmo animado. – Sam sorria mesmo sem entender o caminho daquela conversa.

-Nem me fale. Aí você começou a falar em como a professora lembrou que era o seu aniversário, dos cumprimentos, das crianças cantando parabéns... e nessa hora, cara, eu fiquei gelado.

-Por que ? – Samuel levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

-Porque eu sabia que você ia falar de festa de aniversário, bolo, balões e presentes.

-Já entendi.

-Bem, o pior é que você não parava de falar nisso. Perguntava a cada cinco minutos quando o pai ia voltar, se ele ia trazer um presente... nossa...eu estava enlouquecendo.

-Isso é mesmo de enlouquecer. Mas ainda bem que você não me atirou pela janela...ou atirou ?! - Sam brincou fazendo Dean gargalhar.

-Não, claro que não. Vontade não faltou, mas consegui me controlar.

-E aí ?

-E aí que, em vez de te matar, juntei todos os trocados que pude encontrar, atravessei a rua e fui até um mercado próximo, comprei um desses bolos prontos , um lata de chantily e uma garrafa de refrigerante.

-Você fez um bolo de aniversário para mim ? – Sam sorriu largo,duvidando.

-Você não lembra mesmo ? –Sam respondeu que não com um movimento da cabeça –Nós fizemos a maior bagunça! Quando voltei, coloquei o bolo num prato e o cobri inteirinho com o creme. Você catou uns fósforos para pôr em cima e depois ficou enchendo a boca com o chantily. Não sei como não teve uma dor de barriga.

-Garanto que a idéia de comer o creme da lata foi idéia sua.

-Por que tudo que não presta tem que sair da minha cabeça ? – Dean um fez bico.

-Porque você não presta. Mas vai, continua.

-Bem, colocamos a melhor roupa que tínhamos, o que não era grande coisa, e sentamos à mesa para esperar pelo pai.

-Que, com certeza, não chegou.

-É isso aí. Esperamos até tarde e você já estava caindo de sono. Então, acendi os fósforos, cantamos parabéns e comemos tudo.

-Tudo?

-Tudo, tudo, não. Deixamos uma fatia para o papai. E te botei na cama. Ele só chegou de manhã.

-O papai ?

-É. Estava com uma cara péssima. Eu acordei e fui ver quem era. Ele estava lá, de pé, junto à porta, segurando algo embrulhado num papel de presente todo amassado. Não disse nada. Puxou o guardanapo que cobria o pedaço de bolo que havíamos separado e deu um sorriso amarelo. Olha, pensei que ia levar uma bronca.

-Por cuidar do seu irmão ?

-Por gastar todo o dinheiro. Mas ele não brigou comigo. Pelo contrário, me olhou de um jeito como quem diz: "bom trabalho, garoto", passou a mão na minha cabeça e me deu um tapinha no ombro e um sorriso.

-Ainda bem. – Sam estava ficando corado pelo sol. Estava sentindo calor.Tirou o casaco , pondo-o de lado.

-Ele foi até você, sentou-se ao seu lado e te fez um carinho. Aí, sem mais nem menos, mandou que me arrumasse e fosse para o carro. E lá fomos nós.

-Para onde ?

-Aqui. Ele nos trouxe a esta praia, Sam.

-Aqui ? Como você conseguiu achar este lugar depois de tanto tempo ?

-Algumas coisas ficam gravadas na cabeça da gente...Nós nunca tínhamos visto o mar. Quando chegamos aqui, eu fique enlouquecido. Caramba, fui tirando a roupa toda e corri. Me joguei na água, no meio das ondas e nem pensei. Levei um tremendo caixote.- A essa altura, era difícil conter o que estava dentro do coração e Dean deixou escapar uma lágrima. - Quando olhei para trás, você e o pai estavam às gargalhadas porque as ondas tinham levado a minha cueca e eu nem tinha me dado conta. Que ridículo...

-Você sempre foi exibido, Dean.

-E você, um chato.- Dean narrava suas memórias como se as vivesse através daquelas palavras. - Foi um dia incrível. Nós brincamos os três juntos e nos divertimos muito...O pai estava diferente. Estava rindo, sabe ? Fazendo piadas. Nós jogamos bola, enterramos o papai na areia, nossa ! Eu e ele... nós seguramos você pelos braços para que pudesse pular as ondas... você estava se borrando todo de medo.

-Disso eu tenho um vaga lembrança, mas não liguei ao resto.

-Sabia que de alguma coisa você ia lembrar. Foi,de longe, o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Sam também estava visivelmente emocionado.

-Dean, obrigado.

-Por que ?

-Por me contar essas coisas.

-Besteira. Isso é só uma lembrança. Uma coisa que ficou guardada. Nada demais.

-Não! Esse foi, com certeza, o melhor presente que já ganhei.- Sam não tinha o hábito de guardar suas emoções e também não tinha o menor pudor e expressá-las. - Obrigado, mesmo.

-Mas não precisa chorar, ok ? Esse seu lado mexicano é um porre...- Dean levantou-se num salto, espanando a areia com as mãos - Vamos dar um mergulho ?

-Agora ?

-Por que não ?

-Nós não temos roupas de banho, Dean.

-E daí ? Está com medo que a onda carregue a sua cuequinha, florzinha ?

-Nossa, como você é educado. – ironizou o caçula.

-Está vendo alguém por aqui ? Qual é, deixa de frescura!

-Cretino.

-Quem chegar por último paga a conta do almoço! – Dean arrancava as peças de roupa.

-Nem vem que você já estava meio pelado. – Sam começou a despir-se depressa também, aceitando o desafio.

-Tá ferrado, manezinho!- Dean já corria, de costas, em direção ao mar – Sammy vai pagar a conta...- provocou o irmão cantarolando.

-Cala a boca e sai da minha frente! –Sam alcançou o irmão, empurrando-o para o lado.

Os rapazes caíram no mar furando as ondas. Quem os visse naquela correria infantil, não diria o tanto que já haviam passado na vida. Naquele instante eram apenas dois jovens curtindo um lindo dia na praia . Felizes.

FIM


End file.
